<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violet by Crowgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300998">Violet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl'>Crowgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ordinary Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Flowers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Small Towns, Ten Years Later, Triple Drabble, or so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Aw, and I thought they were for me.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Harrington/Dustin Henderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ordinary Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Twelvetide Drabbles Day 1 prompt: Violet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve is planting violets on a late May afternoon when Dustin comes by after school. He drops his backpack -- heavy with prep for finals he knows the students are dreading no matter what he says -- on the sidewalk and drops to his knees in the grass beside Steve. ‘Hey.’</p><p>Steve shoots him a sideways glance and a small smile. ‘Hey. All done warping young minds for the day?’</p><p>‘Yup. Did double this morning so I could leave early.’ Dustin bumps their shoulders together and Steve snorts. This year has been better: no hate mail at Steve’s apartment, nothing left on Dustin’s mom’s lawn, barely anything coming into the school office. Steve’s dad hasn’t been to rant at one school board meeting -- it’s practically idyllic. ‘Violets?’</p><p>Steve sits back on his heels, idly rubbing loose dirt from his hands. ‘Eh. They were on sale.’</p><p>Dustin presses a hand to his heart and assumes a wounded expression. ‘Aw, and I thought they were for me.’</p><p>Steve scoffs dramatically and shoves himself to his feet, knocking Dustin’s baseball cap over his eyes as he does so. ‘Oh, you know I got somethin’ better than violets, baby.’</p><p>Dustin looks up, rolling his eyes. ‘My boyfriend, ever the romantic.’ </p><p>Steve chuckles and holds out a hand; Dustin grabs it and hops to his feet. ‘The white ones you like are ‘round the back. I figured you’d be able to see them from the kitchen window.’ </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>